


Blankets

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Ezekiel | Gadreel, Alpha John, Angry Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Objectification, Omega Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam liked his nest of soft blankets. It made him feel safe. He wanted many things in life. None of which he thought he could have. What he wanted most of all was to find a mate that loved him.</p><p>His dad had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Sam stared at the ceiling of the motel room. It had water damage and Sam absently wondered if there was mold growing in the room. He figured there probably was. His dad always seemed to find the cheapest and worst motels. Sam wanted something better in life. He just didn’t know how to attain that.

He was cursed with being a rare male omega. He was fertile and he apparently smelled like candy to every alpha on the planet. Sam presented when he was fourteen and since that day, Dean was assigned to care for him. That care currently meant shaving off his body hair which Sam was submitting to. He had gotten used to laying completely naked on the bed while Dean shaved him and his dad read the newspaper. It was almost normal for them as odd as that sounded.

Sam wasn’t mated and he had until his eighteenth birthday to find a mate or one would be assigned to him. That day was fast approaching and Sam had no idea if his dad had a plan or someone in mind. He didn’t want to get mated to a stranger. Sam hadn’t attended school since he presented. He was essentially homeschooled or as he liked to think of it, on the road-schooled. His dad didn’t want to risk him being around any unkind alphas.

Sam knew that as an omega he had value. He also knew that he was his father’s property. His father did treat him well for an omega. Sam always had the softest cushions to kneel on and the softest blankets for his bed. He had soft conservative clothes so people wouldn’t stare at him. He was allowed to grow his hair out enough to hide his face from uninvited eyes. His dad kept him on a leash in public so no one could steal him away. He felt safe and loved most of the time.

Other times, he felt suffocated. He wanted to go for a walk by himself without the risk of someone raping him. He wanted to go to school and talk to people his own age. He wanted to be allowed to speak in public. Good omegas are quiet in public. He wanted to feed himself when they ate a restaurant, not just when it was only them in the motel room. Sam knew his dad let him have more freedom behind closed doors, but he just wanted to know what was beyond those doors.

Sam knew that his purpose in life was to breed. He didn’t want to have children which was something he could never reconcile in his mind. Omegas were supposed to want to be breeders and homemakers. Sam didn’t want that. He despised cleaning and he tended to start a fire when he tried to cook. Dean covered for him most of the time but Dean was an alpha. His brother wasn’t supposed to do those things.

Sam wanted to have a job which he knew sounded bizarre for an omega. He wanted to talk to people and do something with his life. He liked doing research for his dad and brother for their hunts. It was the highlight of his life. He was never allowed to go on hunts because as an omega he was too fragile but he liked to contribute to the family. By doing research, he felt like he was contributing.

Sam flinched when he felt Dean start to rub lotion onto his smooth skin. He watched his brother methodically work the lotion in. It was nice and relaxing. Dean was the only person Sam felt comfortable touching him like this. His dad had shaved and bathed him before because it is alpha’s job to take care of that for an omega. However, Sam preferred Dean and he hated it when he was naked in front of his dad’s hunting buddies.

Once Dean was done, Sam carefully slipped on his soft pale colored clothes. He got off of Dean’s bed and went to the floor and laid down on his bed. It was a soft pillow that was large enough for him and he had lots of soft blankets to position around him. He was happy as he arranged his blankets until his dad came over. His dad knelt down and attached the leash to his collar then he fastened the leash to the floor. Sam whined and tugged on the leash. He let out a few frustrated tears before burying himself in his blankets to hide from the world or in this case his father and brother.

Sam heard the door to the motel open and he heard voices. Deep voices that probably belonged to alphas. Great, so this was how his dad was going to get rid of him. Sam curled himself into a tight little ball and started to cry. He didn’t want to be given away to some unknown alpha.

His sobs became louder and Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. He tried to move away but the hand was moving through his blankets to find him. Once the hand breached the barrier of his blankets Sam was able to smell who it was. It was Dean.

Sam poked open his eyes and saw that Dean was laying on the floor next to Sam’s omega bed. Dean was gently wiping away his tears and looking sad. Sam could still hear the other alphas talking to their dad but right now, Sam was focused on Dean. His brother’s scent had a way of calming him.

Gently and quietly Dean said, “You don’t like those alphas do you?” Sam whined quietly and nuzzled Dean’s hand since he wasn’t allowed to talk right now. Dean just gave Sam a sad smile. “They won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Sam nodded and moved to hide back under his blankets. It felt safer under there. Sam felt Dean rest a hand on his shoulder. Sam knew Dean was sitting next to him, protecting him. It made Sam feel okay but he still wanted to hide.

Eventually, though, Sam little safe haven was broken. His dad removed the blankets covering his body which caused a protective growl from Dean and caused Sam to try to curl into an even tighter ball. He covered his face with his arms and shook. He wanted his blankets back.

Sam heard his father snap at Dean, “Take a walk, Dean.” Sam was terrified because Dean was his protector. Dean couldn’t leave. He didn’t want that. He heard the motel room door slam closed and Sam knew his brother did as ordered. He started sobbing again.

Sam felt a different hand on him. It was a scent he didn’t recognize but he didn’t smell that bad. He didn’t smell that much like danger. In fact, he smelled pretty nice. Then Sam heard a gentle voice, “Hello little one, my name is Gadreel. My brothers and I did not mean to frighten you or upset your brother. Could you please show me the honor of telling me your name?”

His father replied for him. His voice was stern as ever. “The omega has been trained not speak in front of other alphas. We call him Sammy but if you choose to become his alpha you can name him whatever you like. Sammy is a well-behaved boy.”

Gadreel gently brushed a hand through Sam’s hair and it took all of Sam’s effort not to flinch. The alpha’s voice was calm when he stated, “I want to talk to him before I decide. Can you give him permission to speak freely in front of my brothers and me?” Sam cracked his eyes open and looked at his father. He could tell his dad was mulling it over. Before his dad could reply, though, Sam heard a sharp intake of air from the alpha. He rushed out his words, “Never mind, I will take the omega. He is stunning.”

One of the other alphas, this one had messy black hair. He said hesitantly, “Gadreel are you sure?” Sam took in this man for a few more moments. He actually wasn’t sure if this other alpha was an alpha. He couldn’t get a scent off of him.

Sam turned his attention back to Gadreel. The alpha nodded his head feverish, “Yes, I am sure.”

This was the start of a very different life for Sam.

++

Sam knelt on the floor of the backseat of an unknown car. All of his blankets, his soft things, were packed into the trunk of the car. He didn’t get to say goodbye to his brother. Sam hadn’t stopped crying. He couldn’t. The alpha with no scent sat next to him and kept trying to coax him to sit on the seat like a beta or an alpha. That just made Sam cry harder. He didn’t understand why these people were trying to make him do things to get punished. That wasn't what upset Sam the most. It was the fact that he knew he was going to get raped tonight. His worst nightmare was going to come true and there was nothing he could do about it.

When the car stopped Sam let Gadreel take him out of the car by his arm, not his leash. He was confused and whining. It was the only form of communication Sam was allowed. He couldn’t say no, stop, or let me go. All he could do was a whine. Sam was taken into a house. It was a decent size house but not fancy. Sam didn’t like the idea of having to clean this house.

He was lead to a bedroom. It smelled like Gadreel so Sam assumed it was Gadreel's room. Sam heard the door click closed behind him and lock click. He knelt down the floor and waited for his rape to start. Sam knew he was shaking and crying. He would be begging if he could speak.

Gadreel brushed a hand through Sam’s hair and said gently, “I am your alpha now. You may speak to me before we get started. Do you want one of your blankets to comfort you?”

Sam nodded his head yes but didn’t dare speak. He wasn’t sure he trusted this alpha yet. The nod seemed to be enough. Sam heard the door open then a moment later Sam was handed one of his blankets. Sam clutched the blanket protectively in hands and nuzzled it. It helped him feel okay. As Sam scented and nuzzled his blanket he felt Gadreel remove his collar and leash. Then the alpha stroked the tender skin of Sam’s neck. Sam did flinch with the touch but Gadreel didn’t punish him.

He tried to focus on his blanket as Gadreel lowered his head down to the floor and positioned his rear up in the air. Sam felt Gadreel pull his pants down gently. It caused him to hide his face in his blanket. Sam’s blanket was wet with tears but he held on to it with everything he had.

Sam was too afraid to produce slick. Despite presenting, Sam had never gone into heat and he only produced a minimal amount of slick when he did get turned on. Sam never had the privacy to do anything about it and the idea of Dean having to clean that off him mortified him. So Sam reframed from jacking off. From what Sam read about omegas, Sam’s lack of sexual activity led to the lack of slick and lack of heats.

He heard the click of a bottle of lubricant. Then he felt a finger enter him. He had never put anything up there before. It burned a little and it was uncomfortable. It made his stomach hurt and he wanted... He wanted this to stop. He wanted to have a choice. He didn’t want to be an object. Sam whined in despair into his blanket. The fingers didn’t relent or comfort. They hurt and stung. Sometimes, the fingers would touch something inside of him that felt warm and nice. It made Sam feel repulsed by his own body.

By some great mercy, Sam felt the fingers removed from his body. He hiccupped through his tears. It was the closest he got to speaking. His reprieve was short lived. Sam felt Gadreel’s alpha penis start to enter him. Sam lost his composure that had been trained into him. He screamed. It was a loud scream that took Sam a moment to realize was even coming from him. He wanted to be quiet but his voice didn’t seem to listen.

Sam felt a hand go over his mouth to muffle his screams as Gadreel sunk further into him. He couldn’t scent his blanket anymore but he still held it in his hands. The world became muted around Sam and he felt himself start to drift. He could still feel the pounding of the cock inside his body. He could hear the grunts and moans of pleasure from Gadreel. He could hear his own pained moan or whine of suffering. But Sam wasn’t there, not really. He was someplace else inside his mind. Someplace between what was happening and his safe place he could escape to.

Sam felt the knot catch inside of him and he felt the alpha start to deposit his seed inside of him. Any chance Sam had of finding a mate that loved him and that he loved was now gone. Sam felt the teeth bite down on his neck and he felt the cool trickle of blood. His dreams of running away with Dean so this would have never happened died. Everything he ever was didn’t matter anymore. Nothing he ever wanted mattered.

As the alpha pulled out of him and Sam collapsed on the floor. He tried to cover himself with his blanket the best he could, but he wasn’t enough to hide. The alpha was petting him and caressing him. Sam wanted him to stop. He realized that with this claiming, Gadreel was officially his alpha. Sam could speak to Gadreel.

Sam licked his lips and said softly, “Please don’t touch me, Alpha. You hurt me.” The hands didn’t stop touching him but they seemed gentler.

The alpha replied, “Shh little one, don’t deny your alpha.”

Sam started to sob because that was the only thing he could do.

++

Sam got to rest on his omega bed and he got all of his blankets. He made a nest and hid. He never wanted to come out. He could hear his alpha snoring and he heard when his alpha left the room. Sam wasn’t sure what time it was when he heard the door to the room open.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard a voice. It was the scentless alpha from the other night. The voice was strained, “Sammy, are you okay? My brother can be an asshole. Can I get you anything?”

Sam untangled himself from the blankets to look at the other alpha. When his nose was free, he was able to smell the man. He was an omega like him. Sam was confused. He knew he could talk freely with omegas. He just never had the chance to be around other omegas before. Sam stammered when he spoke, “I.. I want to go home. I don’t want to be here. He.. He hurt me. He didn’t care.” Sam sobbed. “I never wanted this. I wanted to be mated with an alpha that I loved. Not this. I was good. I was a good omega. I did everything I was told. I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

The omega frowned and said gently, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Sammy. Life is just. unfair. I’m sorry. I wanted to stop him but Gabriel advised against it.” The omega held out a hand and said, “Here, I can help you get cleaned up.”

Slowly Sam detangled himself from the blankets and limped to the bathroom. He bathed himself for the first time in years. It left him feeling empty. Sam dressed silently under the watchful eye of the other omega. Then Sam laid back down on his bed and hid under the blankets. He liked his soft things.

Sam listened to the omega read a dictionary to him for most of the afternoon. It was weird but oddly comforting. Sam finally felt himself drift off to sleep for the first time since his father sold him.

++

Gadreel let his omega sleep into the evening hours. He knew the omega hadn’t eaten in nearly a day and Gadreel knew he had to get the omega to do the basics first. Castiel, his little omega brother, chewed him out for mating with the omega. When Castiel asked how he would feel if someone did what he did to Sammy to Castiel, Gadreel felt his anger flare and his sympathy for Sammy rise.

It knew he should have waited until he had Sammy’s consent, but he knew the boy wouldn’t speak until the deed was done. When Sammy finally did speak, Gadreel’s inner alpha wanted to caress so he ignored Sammy’s pleas for him to stop. He vowed that it wouldn’t happen again.

When Gadreel did finally wake the boy, the crying started almost immediately as did the sorrowful whimpering. He tried to feed the boy, but he wouldn’t eat or drink for him. Not even under the threat of punishment. Gadreel did give Sammy a couple swipes on his rear, but it seemed to have no impact on the omega’s behavior.

He wanted the omega to stop with this. Gadreel was not a cruel man or at least he didn’t think he was. Over the next few days, Gadreel watched his omega closely. The boy was always in a nest of his blankets. Gadreel thought about taking them away but his brothers told him that would only serve to traumatize the omega more. When Gadreel left the room, Castiel could get the omega to speak, eat, and drink. All three were things the omega didn’t do for him.

Gadreel thought about returning the omega and asking for a refund. The father could probably put the boy in a whore house and make a decent wage. It would appear that was all the boy was good for. Castiel called the idea of asking for a refund cruel. He did take from the omega. He took what wasn’t offered and now he had to accept the consequences. Those consequences were the omega didn’t like him and was afraid of him.

Gadreel could hear his omega crying as he sat with his back against the wall in the hallway outside his room. He watched Castiel come into his view. He asked his brother, “What am I to do?”

Castiel glared at him. He had been doing that a lot lately. His voice was sharp and cold, “I contacted the brother. He agreed to take the omega and not kill you for hurting him. You won’t get a _refund._ However, I suspect once Sam is back with his brother he will eventually allow himself to be happy.”

Gadreel rolled his eyes. He asked flatly, “When is the brother going to be here and where did Sam come from? I thought the omega’s name was Sammy. Are you giving him nicknames?”

Castiel crossed his arms and if it was possible he glared harder. Gadreel had no idea how such a strong willed person was an omega. The differences between his omega and his omega brother were astounding. Of course, Castiel was never treated like Sammy. Castiel was given suppressants and scent blockers. Sammy wasn’t. Castiel didn’t seem amused when he said, “I asked him what he preferred to be called. It really wasn’t that hard to find out. I also found out why he won’t speak to you. Would you like to know?” Gadreel knew that was a rhetorical question so he waited instead of commenting. “He asked you to stop touching him and you told him not to deny his alpha. Sam doesn’t think you respect him and I have to agree with him on that one.”

Gadreel rolled his eyes and countered, “I do respect him. I just want him to stop crying and whining. My god, the whining is the worst. All he does all day is hide under his blankets like a frightened child.”

Castiel snapped back, “Oh yes Gadreel, you respect him so much you raped him. You didn’t mate with him. You raped a seventeen-year-old boy. You told him by your actions and by your words that you don’t care about his consent. This is why you should do the right thing and give him back to his brother. I know Sam’s family treated him like a pet but it is better than the fuck toy you treat him as.”

Gadreel leaned his head against the wall and nodded. He agreed with his brother, “Fine, I will give my omega to his brother.”

++

Sam felt a collar get attached to his neck again with a leash. He sobbed as he had been doing most days. Gadreel allowed him to stay hidden in his blankets but he carried him somewhere. He was put in another set of arms. These arms felt stronger. Sam heard a whisper in his ear through the layers of blankets. “It’s okay, baby brother. I got you.”

He felt the sobs start up again but this time it was a relief. Dean had come to save him and he hoped that Dean would never make him go back here. Sam felt himself get lowered onto the backseat of the car. He curled himself up in a little ball. He could hear Dean talking and loading stuff into the trunk of the car. Sam repositioned his blankets so he could smell the leather of the car. It smelled like home. Sam stopped crying.

He heard Dean get into the driver’s seat and he felt the car start to move down the road. Sam wasn’t sure how long they drove for but Sam eventually peaked out from under his blankets to watch the world change around him. He could smell the salt of the ocean when they finally stopped.

Dean opened the back door of the car and took off his collar and leash. Dean handed it to Sam which Sam thought was weird. He took his brother’s hand as Dean led him out of the car and to the ocean. Sam felt the cool sticky water on his feet. He didn’t say anything because he was out in public.

Sam heard his brother say, “Throw it.” Sam looked at his brother questioningly. “Your collar and leash, throw it. You don’t need it anymore, Sammy.” Sam nodded and threw the collar and leash into the ocean. He glanced at Dean and saw him smiling. He didn’t understand what was happening. Sam drew his blanket up around him and took in the softness of it with the soft sounds of the ocean.

This was the start of a very different life for Sam.

++

Four years later, Sam found himself in a soft bed surrounded by his soft blankets. He felt a warm arm wrap around him. He felt loved and safe. He whispered out, “I love you, alpha.” He knew he would have to get up soon and go to class then work. But right now, he felt like he had everything he ever wanted.

The alpha kissed his mating mark and said fondly, “You’re such a sap; you know that? My little sasquatch.”

Sam smiled and realized the alpha he loved had been right in front of him the whole time. He just hadn’t been looking. He had the life he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open as to who Sam's alpha is at the end. It could be Dean. It could be Gadreel or it could be some else entirely. It is up to the reader.


End file.
